paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Evan, Williard, Bourne is the son of Elliot, "Lionheart," Bourne, the monarch of the Jerakith Kingdom located in the Farlands. He is a strong and skillful swordsman like his father. His past pushes him to grow stronger and to avenge his father. His goal is to bring peace to his land to prove he could make a great king. To overcome his goal, he will train three years and join the fray in the RP, Afterburn Renaissance. He is also associated with the Compos Mentis. He is the main Protagonist in Blossoming Revenge. Appearance Evan wears a black vest and gloves for protection. He wields the "Great Death," a sword once wielded by his father. Evan has silk brown messy hair. His eyes are a coat of light green. Personality Evan is a confident and a brave man. He shows sympathy for those who are on the side of peace. But sometimes can get a little emotional at times. Fortunately, he can easily bring himself back to the main objective. Since the day he lost his father, also wants to be able to protect people he cares about. Biography Evan was born into training, every night his father would teach him strategies and tactics. At the age, 10, his father handed him a training sword. Day after day, he'd train with it until he was ready to use his father's sword, "The Great Death." At age 14, they both started fighting in the war in the Farlands together. Until one fated battle would change his life forever. A necromancer went in for a strike for Evan but then his father took the hit sacrificing himself right in front of Evan, He was devastated when he lost his father.He lost hope for awhile, but the Funeral of his dad only made it worse. But someone told him to never give up. It was Toadette, she told Evan to stop dwelling on the past, which is what he needed. Upon hearing those words, he knew he had to let go and move on. Something Del Varik failed to do, because Del was depressed unlike Evan. Despite having PTSD after his father's death, he moved on. During his grievance, His Mother Raised him. Realizing he needed to live on his dad's legacy, he trained for three whole years, becoming a skilled swordsman in Wyvern and Jerakith. Weaponry *The Great Death: This is the main sword that Evan uses in combat. Formerly wielded by his father before him, this weapon specalizes in light & dark. It is capable of wounding enemies at a quick speed. *Eclipse Harmonia: Xeres used to wield this, but after he died, it was eventually given to Evan. The Harmonia is capable of wounding enemies severly if a single slash lands, but it is also capable of cutting apart hard substances. The weapon is a secondary sword for Evan, allowing him to wield 2 swords at a time. Abilities * Devastating Strike: This is a technique Evan created to counter his opponents. He counters the attack by flash stepping and then sends a devastating strike into his opponent. If it is not used as a counter-attack, Evan slashes the opponent instead. * Crashing Blow: '''To use this ability, Evan launches himself into the air and then slams his sword into the ground to create a earthquake. * '''Hawk Sphere: Sends a blast of shadow at his opponents. * Steelhawk Shield: He can form a shield out of thin air to block strong and devastating attacks. Weakens his opponents. * Death Slash: '''Evan uses his sword to slash enemies at a strong pace, the slash deals lethal damage if it lands. * '''Cyber Transformation: '''Using his emotions, Evan transforms into a neon blue humanoid. This makes his attacks slightly stronger and unlocks the cyber moveset. Abilities Form, slightly nerfed * '''Cyber Devastating Strike: A Slightly faster Devastating Strike, Evan flash-steps at a high speed and counter-attacks without warning. * Cyber Crashing Blow: '''A Stronger version of Crashing Blow, Evan launches himself into the air and comes back down and slams his sword into the ground, causing a powerful earthquake. * '''Cyber Hawk Sphere: Evan sends a stronger and larger shadows at his enemies. * Cyber Steelhawk Shield: This cyber version of Evan's iconic shield blocks even the most powerful attacks, and can severely weaken enemies. * '''Cyber Death Slash: '''This faster version of Death Slash severely wounds the enemy if the slash lands. Gallery evan_cyberform.png|Evan's Cyber Form Category:Characters Category:Heroes